Alliance Without Borders
by Spygirl
Summary: A frusterated Harry finds peace, frienship and comfort from a couple of Canadian teenagers
1. Goodbye to Everything chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own or try to own any of the Characters from Harry Potter, they belong to the talented J.K Rowling. I do however own the Canadian characters that will come up in later chapters.

Chapter 1: Goodbye to all that is known

"Get back in there boy." Yelled a burly man as he threw a small teenager back into his room. Harry Potter slowly risen to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. Since his uncle no longer could throw Harry out the door, as punishment he took to physically abusing Harry. He only wished that Moody had followed his promise to visit Harry if there was trouble but unfortunately with the emergence of Voldermort in the public world their was too much for the order to do, to worry about little old Harry. Not only was Harry physically beaten to death but also his emotional state was not in better shape. He yearend to see his friends, to talk to them. This would be Harry's last year and Dumbledore wouldn't allow his friends to write in case Harry's location was discovered. The fight with Voldermort was approaching and Harry was sick and tired of being led a life that he could not make his own damn choices. He had sent Hedwig out earlier that week hoping to maybe get some sort of response and Harry turned to the window looking for the beautiful white bird. The white feathers became visible in the distance and Harry opened his window so the owl could fly in without problems. As soon as she landed he notice her empty leg.

"No response?" The owl hooted with disappointment. " Thanks ok girl I know it's not your fault, take a drink and along rest you deserve it." A noise thundered through out the house and a booming voice yelled.

"Harry come make dinner now!" Harry gathered all his strength to face the raff of his only family in existence. His uncle Vernon studying Harry's face enjoying the look of brutality he had put him through.

"No friends yet? I though they would have rushed here to save you. Some friends they are huh?" Snarled his uncle. Harry let a tear slip down his fragile face, burning as it reached a slash across his cheek from Vernon's belt. Maybe his friend really didn't care, and what about Dumbledore he is suppose to protect him and where is he now. He was tried of being everybody's puppet being led around to what they felt was best he had had enough. Determination set in the teenage boy's eyes and he waited for the right opportunity to strike.

When the snores thundered in the house. He knew uncle Vernon and Dudley were fast asleep. He crept into the kitchen and found the airport number and dialed the number on the telephone. He realized to live he would have to leave Europe and go somewhere far away. Far away from the teachers at Hogwarts, far way from Voldermort. He rationalized that he stayed where he was he'd be dead from malnutrition and bruises, and if he left he would at least have a chance to live before he was murdered. The number dialed a few times before a friendly woman picked up the phone.

"London airport? Koreen speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes I like to order a ticket, please?"

"Which destination would you like to go?"

"Umm well.. What's the soonest flight leaving?"

"Well sir, we have a flight to Toronto Canada leaving in 6 hours."

"Ok that's perfect. I will be at the airport shortly. I will pay for it when I get there. My name is Har…." He stopped himself short. He knew he couldn't use his own name. "Harold Kempta."

"Thank you sir and your ticket will be at the gate. Have a great evening."

Harry Potter relaxed a bit. He was finally breaking free from this prison his mentor had place him in. 'Maybe Dumbledore should live her and see how it feels'. Harry then called the Taxi Company to give him a ride to the airport. He sent Hedwig to Hermione's knowing that she would take care of the owl, even though she might care about him at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Buddies and a Bagel

Chapter 2  Buddies and a Bagel

Everything went smoothly and Harry boarded the plane with no problem. It was an extremely long flight and without anyone to talk to he fell into a deep sleep. When the plane landed Harry took his time getting off the plane. He didn't really know what to expect. After retrieving his bags he made his way out of the airport. A few steps later his rumbled indicating his lack of food. He spotted a building open reading Tim Horton. He noticed that other teenagers were eating inside so he made his way over there. A bell rang as he opened the door and made his way to the counter. A male teenager approached Harry from behind. "Hey Buddy! You kind of look a little bit lost. Do you need any help?" Harry turned around to face the man behind him "Hey my name is Anthony Moria!" He said while smiling and ejecting his hand for a handshake.

"Hi," Harry said taking the handshake "My name is Harry."

"Anthony stop scaring the British boy," A female commented behind them. She pushed he medium length brown hair behind her ear " Don't mind him, I swear it's the Canadian in him." She laughed.

"How did you know where I'm from?" Harry asked

"Well if the accent didn't give you away. I'd have to be the fact that you're Harry Potter the boy who lived. By the Way my name is Keera Trian."

"Hello Keera! If you know who I am then you must not be a muggle."

"Of coarse we have magic. Why else would we feel safe sitting in here at four a clock in the morning?"

"Keera, you know we would still be in here even if we were normies!" Anthony stepped in.

"Okay maybe we would have but still." The Tim Horton employee approached Harry and asked him what he wanted.

"What would you guys recommend?" Harry Asked. Another female approached Harry and introduced herself as Stephanie Sandelcrock and told Harry to get a cinnamon raisin bagel toasted with butter and a extra large steeped tea with two cream and two sugar. As soon as he took a mouthful he knew that Stephanie had made a excellent choice. Anthony then took Harry to the table of their friends and introduced them all. Stephanie had long black hair but her black eyes sparkled with knowledge. Anthony had short spiky blond hair with blue eyes. Harmony Hagweed had long blond hair, which she had place up in two pigtails and green eyes. Ethan Wormwood had longer black spikes and brown eyes. And last but not least their was Danny Delver who was drumming the table with his fingers.

"So how do you guys all know each other?"

"We attend Merlin's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry here in Toronto." Stephanie answered. "We all live in the same dorm."

"I never heard of that school. Well I really haven't heard of most of the Wizarding Schools"

"Merlin's is special and it's neat to hear its past. Merlin is said to have a seer as a friend and confident and warned Merlin that is a school is built in Canada, while the first part of a great war rage these students would not have to worry because it would not be till later that this school could be in trouble. They would gain knowledge and power that most would never understand. See during school not only do we study magic classes like potions and Charms but muggle classes like Chemistry and Biology as well. That way we really see how things work in the mass of things. We can combine science with magic." Danny explained.

"So basically you learn how magic affects the natural world and vice-versa?"

"Exactly!" Anthony agreed.

"If your taking muggle classes then you all must be muggleborn."

"No, actually all purebloods," sighed Stephanie, "But please don't think of us like the pureblood bias, we have many muggleborn as well as muggle friends."

"Actually I have this friend…. Well I can't really call him a friend…" Harry noticed all the eyes on him so he explained what had happen between Harmione, Ron and himself during the last couple of years.

"So your friends just follow this ridicules rule of not contacting you?" Harmony asked

"Yepp."

"So you came here to get away?" Asked Ethan

"Yes."

"Then you must stay with us. We won't let you go back there until school starts. Well hang and have a fantastic time with lots of partying. You will stay in the guys dorm."

"You guys still go to school?"

"Kinda of, we stay at school so we can train we all have that option." Answered Stephanie.

"Train?"

"Well tell you about that later come on lets show you, your summer digs." Said Danny. They grabbed Harry's bags and dragged him out the door.


End file.
